HDN: The Lord
by It'sFen
Summary: A young man, who because of a turn of events, ends up travelling to Gamindustri. This is the story of his adventure and the fights in the world of Neptunia.


**I created this M rated fanfic chapter as a project of writing practice, I may continue it sometimes, but I ask Viewer's Discretion for the future chapters.**

* * *

 **-Unknown Place, Afternoon-**

"*breathe* Haa..." the wind flows as always on this city, this whole place is just unstable both in weather and society, I am right now on a third floor of one of the areas in the high school, this place is locked due to the men working here to fix the damage some students made exploding a water can.

I look at the side, the workers are ignoring my presence and just painting the places that were burnt or cracked, they paid a great amount of money for renovation, and instead they are painting the damaged and old stuff "haa… and they say that's renovation.."

I head my view on the skies, sometimes the sun comes out and sometimes it gets really cold, is simply annoying to bring a warm hat to just save it it and wear it each time, the clouds look like if they were cut this day, and like that the sun forces me to save the hat once again…

 ***DING* *DING* *DING***

since they are renovating this place, the electric bell had to be removed so they have to use the bell, it's effective but also the sound annoys my ears.

I grab my backpack, having some drawing books and lot of paper that I sneaked from home along with my laptop that I also sneaked out, it's kind of old but it works fine for me and the games I love playing.

Walking downstairs I exit the area that is under work and I hear the usual people from 2 grades below talking about stuff and the people from the last year who kinda loud and joking about things that happened on the time they were here.

I take a turn to go and go to a bench and table near a lab, I pull my stuff and draw for some minutes until I grow bored and walk away… but I instantly have a feeling at my right

on the mini garden near the labs there is something that bring me curiosity and fear, I step forwards and look to the circle of plants and flowers there, I look there is something dark there

that thing is like a distortion, It chills my spine I step back but suddenly I feel that someway I began to feel my consciousness fade and my sight get black, I feel that my body falls before I pass out…..

….

….

….

I feel… that I am awake again but…. I feel strange…. I can't feel my body, like If I was restrained…. no is more like that I have not body at all…..

I don't know where I am…. I try to open my eyes… and… I see the whole place is colorful, like if I was on the skies of the mind that belongs to a person who ignores how painful the real life is…

the whole place has a light that makes a sound that I can somehow hear, that light is like if it was coming from behind and then going forwards, repeatedly but… how

I can move only my eyes but I cannot see my body at all… I cannot turn around and see….

 **Registering Entity…**

What I heard a voice that sound like a Text to Speech…. a very serious voice of Text to Speech

 **Error; Entity doesn't match with code**

 **Error; Entity couldn't receive use of magic… Entity is now "Magicless"**

 **Searching for stats…. Stats found**

 **Matching stats….**

Stats?... Magicless….? I always believed in magic but not receiving it?

 **Stats Matched….**

 **Error: Entity already possess unknown skills previous from "Travelling",**

 **Error: Entity already possess unknown registered equipment previous from "Travelling",**

 **Error: Entity possess unknown traits previous from the "Travelling",**

 **Command: "Scan" has been launched…**

Scanning!? Oi voice I am hoping you aren't trying to look inside my memories!

" **Scan" has identified the Unknown "Skills", "Equipment", "Traits". previous the "Travelling"**

 **Command: "Add" has been launched….**

 **Registering…..**

 **Skill: "Insta-Movements", "Annoy", "Intimidate", "Draw", "Random Prediction", "Sneak" and 2+ obtained….**

 **Traits: "Dangerous Cold Weakness", "Heat Resistance", "Advanced Sense Traits", "Damaged ear", "Vibration and sound Sensitivity", "Asperger", "Inability to Lie", "Patience", "Madness" and 5+ obtained…**

 **Equipment: "Lazy Black Pants", "Red and Black Striped Shirt", "Heavy Jacket", "Warm Winter Hat", "Sport Shoes", "Backpack" and 12+ obtained and 9 have been equipped…**

… I Couldn't even refuse…

 **Registering body….**

 **Entering World…..**

I began to see the light that began to move around was going faster each time, I am now able to feeody but I cannot still move… It's glowing but, I am also concerned about the place in front of me is glowing now strongly like if it's blinding….

The light sparks stronger until I feel that my mind is turning white and… I feel I am fading away from my own… thoughts….

 **-Leanbox-**

The sun shines, on a Nation known as Leanbox a place that is fairly advanced in technology, the Cities have a set of gigantic platforms that floats over the ground thanks to it, the platforms are massive enough to contain high roads and buildings on them.

the streets are this day empty as the people are working, there are a few who are walking peacefully on the streets like friends meeting or family, on a certain shop there is a great line of crowd gathering for one reason.

a limited time figurine, the line reaches the point it reaches kilometers, the shop's doors open coming out from them a woman wearing a green dress, humming with joy wearing a smile,

the young woman holds a plastic bag while walking on the streets, to herself "I am very lucky today~ I've got my hands into this limited figurine~" the woman kept jumping ignoring the long crowd that after her leaving began to enter the place wildly to get their hands on the figurine that is being sold there

without none being able to see high in the sky a place distorted and began to show bright white hole where clouds came from it, from the hole a person came out, the hole closed instantly as the person came out

as it began to fall, down there the blonde was jumping unknowing the person falling from above "hum hum hum~!" the blonde began to walk in sync with her humming having her eyes closed.

without noticing she was actually walking towards the place where the falling person was going to crash against, on the last moment the blonde opened her eyes seeing for just one second the face of a young man.

 ***CRASH***

the impact was strong enough to make the blonde fell on her butt, the wind blew strong enough to make her hair get unbrushed "W-What Happened!?" the blonde questioned concerned.

she was unable to see as she was being blinded by the cloud of dust that formed on the impact "Don't tell me another beam fell from the construction!" the blonde pulled from the air a spear and in a instant she moved it to her right making the wind shave away the cloud

"*gasp!*" the blonde was surprised what she saw, she thought for a moment the young man she saw was just in her mind, but in truth it actually was a teenager who crashed there.

"Is he alright?" the woman walked fast and got down to see the teenager, he seemed injured but the more concerning thing was if he is alive "wait!"

for a moment she looked behind and was relieved the bag with the figurine was away from the impact "*sigh*"

without wasting time she began to move the teenager, he wasn't reacting, she was fearing the worst….. so she rushed to grab her bag and lift the young man on her shoulder…

"…"

"..."

"..."

"..."

 **-POV-**

"..."

"...e" ….mhmm..? everything… is ...black

"I….w….b…" my ears….. are ringing… but….

"A...t...g...I fe.…." I can hear voices…. this one is form a girl?... no this "But….o….ex…..ct...he…..fall…. fr…..ght" is a voice from a lady?

"I d…..ca…. he w… .ucky… but is ….right" this other voice is calm… this belongs to a guy…. an adult?

"doctor how..….. will...ake up?" the darkness is starting to fade from my view slowly, I can see colors but not everything…. the voices I can hear them clearly…

"I don't kn…. but we…. he is fine" I can hear a strong sound nearby… but I can still feel there is someone here still

"*Sigh*... I almost end up brea….e figurine" the sounds are getting clearer but my vision is still blurry but I can at least say I am not on my bedroom….

The sounds I can hear now better, I can see the roof above white and squared meaning this place is definitely not my house… a hospital?

"It's more important the ruckus you caused Lady Vert! one of the Nurses almost passed out after seeing you" the guy's voice is basically scolding someone

"I am indeed sorry Doctor, after seeing him I was worried about his life and I rushed the fast I could to save him" the lady answers

"I am more concerned that the patient's wounds didn't get worse by your movement!" I hear some paper sheets moving and a door slamming

"*Sigh* I am being scolded for saving someone as fast as I could."

I noticed that my eyes can see clearly and I feel my body again, I try to raise my upper half to see better as I am completely laid on the bed, the bed sounds making the lady in front of me turn around

I get surprised by the sight of the beautiful face, blonde hair and blue eyes, along with that green dress she looks like some kind of elf princess from a forest but without sharp ears "Oh! you are awake"

I take look arounds ignoring her for a bit and, yes I am on a hospital bed, and there is a needle inside my arm, I then turn my view towards the lady and ask "Where I am?"

"You're on a hospital, I carried you to here after you fell in front of me" fell? I don't remember falling from somewhere at all?

"Fell?" Wait a second… she carried me here!?

the lady looks a bit troubled, she explains how I fell from the sky and scared the hell out of her after seeing me there and how she carried me here

"I see…" I am really questioning myself how I survived a fall, but I am more troubled by what happened before waking up here…..

I remember it clearly I was at my school and some kind of thing pushed me inside of a thing, and inside of that place I literally heard a voice giving me something… but that aside I don't know where I am, I ask the lady "what country is this"

the lady gives me a concerned expression… I triggered a flag didn't I? "... um… are you from the PC continent?"

"PC Continent…?" Is that supposed to be a joke? how can a computer be a continent?

"Oh dear…." she looks even more concerned now! she is literally sweating, I am really regretting what I just said by the face she wearing now…

Seriously where I am, I right now I am on a hospital being asked if I come from a place called PC Continent, I am really worrying if I am still on my country… no if I am still on the earth!

The lady approaches wearing a worried expression "Do you remember anything before waking up?"

"What….?" Wait… don't tell me... she thinks I don't remember anything.

The Lady looks at her side and mutters silently.

Alright there are seriously lot of problems, first of all I just woke up on a place where there is a continent I've never heard of, there is a lady at my right side on a chair who thinks I lost my memories, there is also I survived from a fall that is more higher than she believes.

I mutter under my breath "Crap.." All of this events are telling me one really important thing, This place can be anything but the Earth…. no worse my world, I have to carefully act here as none knows me, and that is a Notorious BIG! problem here.

I can say now that I have two options…. Telling the truth, and being mistook or….. acting as someone who lost their memories and lie….

I truly hate with all my life lying, I almost never lied to the people, that always leaded me to being inside a quarrel against the people who always came out with serial damage to their reputation, and then there was that dude who almost sliced my throat with a glass shard.

The Lady in front is still muttering, and I can't hear well what she might be whispering to herself since I can't hear properly with my right earl, I feel steps that are from somebody approaching to the door.

The door opens and it the Lady stands up from the chair that I couldn't see because of her dress, for a moment I thought she was sitting on the air.

"hmm… let's see" the voice of this doctor is kind of young "oh… Vert-sama? you haven't still left yet?" oh so her name is Vert…. wait….. did that doctor end her name with *sama*?

"Sorry Doctor M.A. I was about to, but the patient woke up, and we talked for a bit"

"Oh I see, did the kid say anything important that I should take note, or he didn't say anything important?" I hear some paper sheets flipping

Vert nods, they began to talk about the conversation she had with me before with the Doctor, and then began speculating about me having a possible case of amnesia, of all what I noticed the most strange was the Doctor's speech.

he literally kept giving two or three options of help about what she could do now, or what she could have done, they continued for a minute until the Doctor thanked Vert for the information and allowed her to leave.

the moment the Doctor begins to walk towards me, I see his face, and shit I can't unsee his face, he literally instead of a head has a paperclip with round eyes that looked like they were floating.

I was way more surprised when I realised that he is fucking Mic***ft Office Assistant, or how every person calls him Clippy, shit what happened to him

"Alright now Vert-sama as you could see had to go back to home so now, I will take it from here onwards, now.. do you recall falling from somewhere before waking up right now?"

Alright, Vert made this same question but this Doctor Clippy entered so I couldn't answer… I had extra time to think so my answer on this is "I don't remember anything at all, I don't even remember falling from somewhere"

I might sound self contradictory, since never lying has been my lifetime moral, and the thing that makes everyone go towards me to ask me about what truly happened about anything that I was present but… with the time I simply discovered one thing even If I never lie that doesn't mean that I have to hide something, even if they say that's lying I will never lie, and in fact I don't lie, but is something complex, in simple words right now I said the truth I don't remember falling from somewhere here, but thats all I can say the truth since instead of asking if I remember something before waking up like Vert did before he asked if I remember the fall, so I simply answered the truth and kept the whole story as secret since he didn't ask that part.

"I see, would you mind if I continue asking questions? ,or go to sleep and continue tomorrow?" Doctor Clippy asks while bending the end of one of his clip as if it was his mouth.

"Better tomorrow, right now so much is happening, so I wanna go to sleep" I wanna really insult myself right now with all my power but I cannot do it unless he leaves,

"Alright, tomorrow it will be then, if you need any assistance there is a button that calls a nurse over there, do you want me to raise it towards the table or you wanna do it by yourself better?"

"I can do it myself, don't worry Doctor but thanks anyways" after I give the thanks the Doctor takes its leave and when is about to exit through the door

"Would you like me to turn the lights off? or keep them on?" really?

"Please turn them off… thanks" he turns the lights off.

as he is about to leave he asks once again "Would you like to have the door closed, or keep it open?" Dammit! not even he looks like Clippy he acts like him!

"Please keep it closed Doctor" Doctor Clippy closes the door and finally leaves, this was really something annoying and disturbing… In fact I am asking myself what this doctor has to eat.. but now that he left…

"Now now… let's recap!" I began to mutter "I was walking towards home and something pushed me inside a thing and I wake up inside a place where I heard a voice saying game stuff, and then I wake up to find myself in a hospital and not only that…"

"as of my actions now I am official amnesiac….. Congratulations I HAVE NOW AMNESIA FUCK MYSELF YAHOO!" I mumble loudly while shaking and making random expressions

The night goes on as I continue to Insult myself while mumbling loudly, I kept saying myself every possible insult on my own mind until I got tired and feel asleep

 **-The Next Day-**

I wake up by the strong feel of the sun hitting my face, the nurse in charge opened them as I can guess is a routine that has to be done on each Hospital, but still my eyes were burned because the sun was coming out from that place.

I instantly close my eyes and stretch lifting my arms, open my eyes barely, looking at the nurse I see she is small, cute, brown haired and brown eyed, she leaves through the door without looking.

for a while I look around, the lights are off what a good service, I look at the window I notice the green forest nearby followed by a high plains with some mountains nearby, the room where I am has also another bed nearby.

This place is very silent right now, it's surprising since from where I came from the Hospitals are very loud due to the visits and the waiting hours with also the Nurses that are sometimes on madness because of picky patients, for me this is a first time being inside of a hospital as a patient, other times I was visiting

I continued to look around but I ended up getting bored and laid back, I take a breath and sigh since I am really bored and I cannot sleep, there is a TV nearby but the nurse didn't even bother to turn it on, and I think she would be annoyed if so.

*Beep*

I touched the button to call the Nurse, as there is no remote nearby, she enters through the door "What is it?" not polite but at least she isn't annoyed

"Can you turn on the TV please" The Nurse sighs and walks near the other bed, she takes the remote and turns on the TV, then she hands it over to me "Thanks!"

She simply leaves from the room without saying you're welcome… I am really curious did she had any problem with a abusive patient? or she simply wants to text on her phone? maybe she simply wants to sleep.

I raise the volume of the TV there are news going on, one of them says about a crater appearing near a highway and in front of some apartments… Let's change the channel, a Typical Novel of the crying girl with a father and a stupid mother, along with her friends and his boyfriend, this neither

I continue changing the Channels, passing by TV shows, anime, talks, news, fails, the typical pranks related channel, monster trucks, jackass, Police shows, until I got bored and go back to the anime stuff, it's a mech genre one, there is a fight going on but I don't understand as I just entered the fight, suddenly commercials starts "Dammit!"

after looking the TV for a while Doctor Clippy enters through the door slamming it he is also bringing a clipboard with a paper sheet that has something written on it "Alright, young man… um… I never asked you your name… I remember"

My name, I have a true name but, I this place already has lot of strange names and some normal ones so I may use this name I created for a cellphone game "My name is Fen" it may sound edgy, but I think is a bit of mature and not exaggerated or too much cocky, even though I am most of time cocky

"Fen, I see…" The Doctor starts to write on the paper and continues to ask me things about if I remember things about myself like, colors, favorite stuff, hobbies, etc. Each single of them I said no and sometimes nope

As I finished the Doctor said thanks and he left saying I will come back at noon for bringing some results if there is someone who knows me, I wish him luck and I hope he doesn't overexert himself or the others.

I continue watching the TV, the fight is already over, and the chapter ends showing the ending, the singer is a girl, she sounds very cheerful and calmed at the moment, it looks very much of POP this music but it might be other genre, cause I don't know all the name of each of the genres.

Then the Ads appear, there are lot of gaming ads, also some anime trailer and publicity like toys or figurines, some publicity for places to eat with your family, some hotels the usual stuff, then another anime starts showing the opening first…

It's a Isekai, this one has a clever history and is funny enough to made me grin, there were some fights in the way, but nothing too OP in the way….

The hours passed, the Nurse brought my lunch when it was around of 2 PM, it was the typical food that they serve the patients, I thanked her, it didn't taste good but neither it was too bad, at least is a bit nice to eat.

After watching some anime, I got bored and switched towards the news again to regret it since they were playing a tragic wacky novel, so I went back to watch anime again, it keeps happening.

The hours passed and Doctor Clippy arrived once again "Excuse me Fen" I head my view to him "I have to say sorry, we were unable to find anyone who knows you at the time" he says with a concerned expression

I take a breath and answer saying "Don't worry Doctor, they may appear soon, I can wait since I have nothing better to do" the Doctor looks at me more concerned.

"There is a Problem with you staying, as of today you are officially discharged since we already confirmed you don't have any injuries and you must leave since we confirmed your Amnesia has to be treated and you instead of being here on a Hospital you should go to another building to learn the things that you might have forgotten due to that"

I see since the Hospital has already treated all the injuries, they are making a report and sending me to a place where I could learn everything again… even though I mentioned that I don't know he places of this world "I see… when do I have to be out of here?"

"We have to transfer you towards there at the night, we already have your things ready to go, I hope you remember something by seeing them, the nurse will bring them later" Wait I remember that I have my backpack, well I had and my stuff was there, I hope they didn't stain the drawings!

*knock* *knock* *knock*

The door opens and Vert enters "Wait a moment Doctor" Vert speaks alerted

"Oh! Vert-sama, what brings you here?" the Doctor turns around to face her

"Doctor M.A. I have a request, may I take this kid to live off to the Basilicom?" Vert asks while holding both hands grinning peacefully

"Oh? Mind telling me why you want to bring him there or you prefer to keep it as personal reasons?" The Doctor looks at the Clipboard flipping some sheets

"In truth I was the one who found him, and I think it might be a better idea to bring this kid to the Basilicom, I will make sure to get him the proper education and commodities, since we have the problem with ASIC and the kid has Amnesia so it might be easily influenceable" I would like to argue against that saying that I am hard to influentiate but I have to keep the fact of that hidden.

"I see, well then we have to ask the kid where he wants to go then, or may I not ask him?" Clippy….. stop making unnecessary questions, even Vert seems to be annoyed

Vert and Doctor Clippy walks towards and Vert is the first one to speak while keeping her calm expression "Hey…. em…." she looks to a side

I remember I didn't told her my name "it's Fen"

"Fen, I talked with the Doctor from where you can go after being discharged, you can either go to another building and live there, or you can go to the Basilicom where I live and stay there during the proper time until you are ready to leave for yourself"

I have two options both are the same but the first one has a important problem, I know they might keep me there for long time, and there are also the Hierarchy dumbasses who will hit anything and then make themselves the victim, I already know there is the chance that it might never happen but still seeing how she literally came back here to ask for that…

"So Fen-kun" Kun!? "Now wanna come to the other building or go with Vert-sama…?"

….. Is easy to know which one should I choose, I know what is more beneficial for myself and my drawings.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
